geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Caerleon
Die Stadt Chester war eine Zeitlang ebenfalls als Caerleon bekannt. Caerleon - walisisch Caerllion - ist eine Stadt am Fluss Usk nahe der Stadt Newport in Wales. Auf der alten römischen Festung Isca Augusta erbaut hat Caerleon eine starke historische und literarische Bedeutung und ist das Zentrum der britischen Geschichte in Geoffrey of Monmouths Historia Regum Britanniae. Geschichte Zwischen 75 und 300 n. Chr. befand sich das Hauptquartier der Legio II Augusta in der Festung Isca Augusta, während sich auf dem Hügel über der Festung eine alte, eisenzeitliche Hügelfestung befand. Nach dem Fluss Usk wurde der Ort Isca genannt. Jüngste Ausgrabungen haben gezeigt, dass die Römer die Festung bis vermutlich 380 bewohnten. Der Name Caerleon, den die Stadt später erhielt, könnte aus dem Walisischen stammen und "Festung der Legionen" bedeuten, was Geoffrey of Monmouth in seiner Historia Regum Britanniae zu "Stadt der Legionen" gewandelt hat. Gegen 800 n. Chr. hatte der Name der Festung sich zu Cair Legeion guar Uisc gewandelt. Laut Gildas, dem sich Beda anschloss, war das römische Caerleon der Schauplatz zweier früher christlicher Märtyrer, Julius und Aaron. Zwei römisch-britonische christliche Heilige, die etwa um 304 den Märtyrertod starben. Gemeinsam mit dem Hl. Alban, der der Stadt St. Albans ihren Namen gab, sind sie die einzigen namentlich bekannten christlichen Märtyrer zur Zeit des Römischen Britannien. Im Mittelalter waren entweder Caerleon oder Caerwent das Verwaltungszentrum des walisischen Königreiches Gwent. Im 6. Jh. gründete man an der Stelle des alten römischen Hauptquartiers die St. Cadoc's Kirche. Später wurde eine Hügelburg im normannischen Stil in der östlichen Ecke der alten römischen Festung erbaut, vermutlich von Caradog ap Gruffydd ap Rhydderch von Gwent. Das Domesday Book von 1086 berichtet, dass es bei Caerleon eine kleine Kolonie im Ausmaß von 1,5 Quadratmeilen gab, die anscheinend zum Gebiet von Turstin FitzRolf gehalten wurde, dem Standartenträger von Wilhelm I der Eroberer. Caerleon selbst blieb vermutlich größtenteils in walisischer Hand, oder wechselte manchmal seinen Besitzer. Nachdem Turstin 1088 von Wilhelm II Rufus verbannt worden war, gingen seine Ländereien an Henry Newmarch. Gleichzeitig wurde Morgan ap Owain, Enkel von Caradog ap Gruffydd, von Heinrich II als Lord von Caerleon anerkannt. Somit blieb Caerleon weiterhin in den Händen der Waliser, war aber immer wieder Ziel der Normannen. Die Stadt war zu dieser Zeit ein wichtiger Handelsplatz und Hafen und wurde vermutlich 1171 ein Borough, auch wenn dafür keine Urkunden existierten. Im gleichen Jahr wurde Caerleon von Iorwerth ap Owain und seinen Söhnen zerstört, die Burg wurde niedergebrannt. 1217 eroberte William Marshal Stadt und Burg von Morgan ap Hywel und Caerleon wurde in Stein neu erbaut. Die bis dahin verbliebenen Überreste der alten römischen Gebäude wurden vermutlich als Baumaterial verwendet. 1402 eroberte Rhys Gehtin, General von Owain Glendower, während dem Glendower-Aufstand Caerleon gemeinsam mit Newport, Cardiff, Llandaff, Abergavenny, Caerphilly und Usk. Dies war vermutlich das letzte mal, dass die Burg dort zerstört wurde, doch ihre Mauern standen noch 1537 und brachen schließlich 1739 endgültig zusammen. Bis heute steht noch der Runde Turm. Bis zu der Zeit, als man in Newport neue Docks errichtete, war Caerleon der Haupthafen am Fluss Usk. Artussage 1191 schrieb Gerald of Wales sein Itinerarium Cambriae, um die Waliser zu ermuntern, sich dem Dritten Kreuzzug anzuschließen, und berichtete von Caerleon, dass "die römischen Gesandten hier ihre Audienz am Hof des großen Königs Arthur erhielten". Geoffrey of Monmouth war der erste Autor, der mit seiner Historia Regum Britanniae ein größeres Werk über Arthur schrieb, und machte Caerleon zu einer der wichtigsten Städte in Britannien. Er gibt der Stadt eine glorreiche Geschichte seit ihrer Gründung durch König Belinus bis zu der Zeit, als es unter dem Hl. Dubricius zum Erzbischofssitz wird, der sogar noch über Canterbury und York steht. Er macht außerdem Caerleon zur Hauptstadt von Arthur und Thomas Malory lässt Arthur dort zum zweiten mal gekrönt werden. Das immer noch sichtbare römische Amphietheater wurde lange mit Arthurs Tafelrunde verglichen und wurde als mögliche Quelle für die Legende gehalten. "Denn es befand sich an einem entzückenden Ort in Glamorgan, am Fluss Usk, nicht weit vom Severn-Meer. Strotzend vor Wohlstand mehr als andere Städte war es geeignet für solch eine Zeremonie. Denn der edle Fluss den ich genannt habe, fließt entlang an einer Seite, an der die Könige und Prinzen, die von Übersee kommen würden, vom Schiff getragen werden konnten. Doch an der anderen Seite, beschützt durch Wiese und Wälder, war es bemerkenswert für königliche Paläste, so dass es Rom imitierte mit den goldenen Dächern seiner Gebäude ... Berühmt für so viele erfreuliche Eigenschaften wurde Caerleon bereit gemacht für das angekündigte Fest." ''- ''Historia Regum Britanniae Obwohl die riesige Anzahl von Ruinen gemeinsam mit Caerleons Bedeutung als Stadtzentrum im frühmittelalterlichen Gwent Geoffrey inspiriert haben könnten, ist die Hauptquelle für die Verbindung zwischen Arthur und Caerleon die Liste der zwölf Schlachten von Arthur in der Historia Brittonum von Nennius. Doch bei der dort genannten "urps legionis" könnte es sich wahrscheinlicher um Chester oder York gehandelt haben. "Camelot" erschien zuerst in Chrétien de Troyes Lancelot, wobei er allerdings auch Caerleon erwähnt. Als Geburtsort des Autors Arthur Machen, der es oft als Schauplatz seiner Werke benutzte, hat Caerleon weitere Verbindungen zur Artus-Literatur. Alfred Lord Tennyson schrieb dort seinen Morte d'Arthur und in Michael Morpurgos Novelle Arthur, High King of Britain ist Caerleon das Schloss, in dem Arthur unbewusst Inzest mit seiner Halbschwester Morgaine begeht. Mary Stewart erwähnt Caerleon ebenfalls als Ort, wo Arthur Hof hielt. Quellen * The Heroic Age ** Gildas and the City of the Legions Kategorie:Stadt Kategorie:Wales